Des Volturis pas comme les autres
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: Aro à besoin de nouvelles expérience dans sa vie de vampire. Il décide d'embarquer sa troupe à Forks et de voir comment est la vie Cullenienne.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter._

* * *

Je m'appelle Bella Cullen. Je suis un vampire et on pourrais me donner 17 ans mais non j'en est 30. Mon mari Edward en parait 17 alors qu'il en à 112. Nous avons une fille de 18 ans qui en parait 16. Carlie.

Nous avons décidez d'emménager à Forks dans l'état de Washington. Nous habitons une villa avec ma famille, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. Et Seth, notre chien. Non je plaisante.

Carlisle et Esmée joue le rôle de " nos parents " en quelques sortes et donc c'est pas un beau matin de septembre, sous la pluie quotidienne de Forks que nous nous rendons en cours avec trois voitures différentes. Edward, Carlie et moi même dans une Volvo argenté, Jasper et Alice dans une Porsche jaune canari et Rosalie et Emmett dans une BMW rouge. Il faut l'avouer nous ne passons pas du tout inaperçus.

**- Maman Papa on leur fait le coup du tous en même temps comme dans les pubs. **

**- Si tu veux ma chérie. **

**- C'est bon pour nous.**

**- Et nous aussi.**

L'ouïe vampirique est vraiment géniale défois. Comme là par exemple, les autres on entendu donc c'est partis.

**- Un, deux, Trois.**

On ouvris tous nos porte d'un même mouvement. Puis on sortie une jambe, puis l'autre et on sortis en claquant bien la portière.

Edward me rejoigna et me pris par les épaules alors que je tenais la main de Carlie dans l'autre et que les autres nous rejoignés.

Tous les élèves nous regardaient alors que nous allâmes vers le secrétariat.

Nous, nous la péter ? Non je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire.

* * *

_Voilà un petit avant goût pour juste situer l'histoire. _

_Rendez vous au premier chapitre._

_Bisous Vampirique_


	2. Chapter 2

Ça jase sur nous. Comme d'habitude. Je plains mon Edward qui doit entendre tout ce qui se dis.

Bien sur personne ne viens nous voir mais ça ne les empêche pas de nous regarder sans gène. Je vois un groupe de pouf pouf girls mater mon mari alors ni une ni deux je fais entrer Edward dans mon bouclier et je l'imagine, lui, moi, tout les deux sur l'île d'Esmée. Moi lui faisant un pôle dance seulement éclairé par la lune et la chanson " voulez vous coucher avec moi " me donne un rythme. Je m'avance vers lui et lui retire son t-shirt, enlevant moi même mon soutiens-gorges, puis je m'assois sur lui mordillant la peau de son cou.

Edward grogna et je souris. Je remarquais la bosse dans son pantalon et Jasper était en train de nettoyer les agmidales de sa douce. Alors que Rose, Emmett et Carlie racontais des aneries.

**- Bella toi et moi tout de suite dans les toilettes.**

J'embrassais ma fille sur le front, Edward fit de même puis nous jetâmes le contenue de notre plateau. On avait en tout et pour tout tenu douze minutes au self. On se dirigea vers les toilettes les moins fréquenté du lycée et Edward ferma la porte à clefs.

**- Bella, ma Bella, mon amour tu me rend complètement fou.**

**- Toi aussi.**

Bien qu'on le fasse dans les toilettes c'était vraiment tendre et passionné. J'aime mon mari.

Bien sur tout bonne chose à une fin et nous dûmes aller en cours. Maths. Cool quelque chose qui malgré les années ne changeais pas trop. Edward et moi discutâmes pendant le cours et ça ne plus pas au prof.

**- Monsieur, Mademoiselle silence s'il vous plait.**

**- C'est Madame, la repris-je.**

**- On ne répond pas.**

**- Je ne vous répond pas je vous corrige ce n'est pas la même chose.**

**- Elle est célibataire et n'a jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie. Elle est jalouse, me chuchotas mon Adonis.**

**- Oh. Mademoiselle c'est pas parce que vous avez au moins la trentaine et que vous êtes toujours seule que vous devez vous en prendre à moi parce que je suis marié avec un merveilleux homme.**

**- Ca suffit, dehors.**

Edward rigola ouvertement et me suivit dehors.

**- Vous restez là.**

**- Non merci ça ira je vais suivre ma femme. Dit Edward en insistant bien sur Femme.**

**- Bon ma Bella on va chercher Carlie à son cours ça va bientôt sonner et puis on ira faire les magasins tiens. J'aimerais bien qu'on redécore notre chambre et Carlie aussi veux faire la sienne.**

**- Très bien mon amour allons-y.**

Alors que Edward et moi allions accompagné de Carlie sur le parking une horrible odeur de chien mouillé arriva jusqu'à mes narines et je pense que c'est la même chose pour mes deux amour vu la tête qu'ils font.

**- C'est quoi cette odeur ?**

**- Je sais pas maman.**

**- Edward ?**

**- Je ne sais pas non plus mon amour.**

L'odeur se renforça et nous tournâmes la tête d'un seul homme sur un groupe d'amérindiens qui passait à côté de nous en fronçant le nez.

**- C'est quoi cette odeur ? demanda l'un deux.**

**- J'en sais rien Leah.**

**- Ce sont des loups garou; me dis Edward.**

**- Owh et bien ils puent c'est insupportable. Répondis Carlie.**

**- Oui ma chérie; aller viens avec nous on va faire les magasins à Seattle.**

**- Serieux ?**

**- Oui ma Princesse.**

**- Cool je pourrais refaire ma chambre et m'acheter de nouvelle affair**es ?

**- Non non non, dit un lutin arrivant vers nous.-**

**- Alice ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas ?**

**- Tu va faire les magasins sans moi ? Hors de question.**

**- Tante Alice je voudrais faire les magasins avec juste mes parents pour une fois.**

**- Mais voyons ma Carlie, tu adores faire les magasins avec moi d'habitude.**

**- Oui mais je veux être avec mes parents. Cria-t-elle.**

Une bonne partie des élèves se retourna vers nous. Carlie commença à sangloter et Edward et moi lui fit un câlin.

**- Calme toi ma Princesse, Alice ne viendra pas. Répondit Edward catégorique.**

**- Très bien, je suis désolé Carlie je voulais pas te faire pleurer. Souffla Alice.**

**- Et puis Tata tu verra j'aurais de belle affaires. Et maman m'aidera à choisir.**

**- Non laisse, ne mêle pas ta mère à ça, sinon bonjour la catastrophe.**

**- Merci Alice. Répondis-je.**

**- Mais je t'en pris Sister-in-law. ****

Sur ce, nous partîmes tous les trois vers notre voiture. Notre condition de vampire nous permettait de rouler très vite en voiture donc en 72 minutes nous étions arrivé à Seattle.

**- Oh Maman regarde comme il est beau se haut. Il t'irais super bien.**

**- Le bleu nuit te va à merveille ma Bella.**

**- Merci.**

On continua d'aller dans quelques magasins de vêtements et nous passâmes par ceux de sous-vêtements. Bien sur Edward n'était pas trop à son aise à cause de Carlie. Mais nous ne restâmes pas longtemps; puis nous nous dirigeâmes finalement vers un magasins de décoration. Carlie pris de tapisserie en moquette à poils rose fushia et un parquet flottant blanc cassé. Edward et moi prîmes de la moquette à poil blanc et de la peinture blue lagoon et red kiss. ainsi qu'une parure de lit pour Carlie et une pour nous. Non nous ne dormons pas mais on ne sais jamais si il y à des humains qui viennent à la maison.

Ensuite on se dirigea vers un magasin de meuble et ils nous livrerons directement. On pris un lit et un canapé pour Carlie ainsi que deux table de chevet blanc cassée et un lit pour nous. Ainsi que quelques étagère pour ranger toutes nos affaires.

Quand on rentra Alice nous sauta dessus.

**- Je veux voir vos affaires. Vous vous êtes acheté quoi ?**

**- Alice fait nous un peu confiance voyons, du nous à tellement fait du bourrage de crâne que nous sommes capable de choisir des vêtements convenable.**

**- Très bien. En tout cas trois monsieur sont venu déposer des meubles nous les avons montés dans la salle de jeux vous vous débrouiller avec ?**

**- Oui merci. **

Sur ceux on partis tout les trois au dernier étage ou se trouvais trois pièces. La chambre de Carlie avec sa salle de bain et son dressing. La chambre d'Edward et moi avec notre chambre et notre dressing et une pièce ouverte aux escalier avec une très grande bibliothèque et un écrans plat ainsi qu'un piano droit et une table avec un jeux d'échecs. Et un grand notre de jeux de société pas loin du canapé.

Cette nuit la nous fîmes la chambre de Carlie. et vers sept heure vingt nous partîmes pour le lycée.

* * *

_Les volturis arrivent bientôt mes lecteurs adorés._

_ps: Sister-in-law veux dire belle soeur. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ont avais mis une semaine et demi à refaire la villa et heureusement qu'Alice est voyante pour que nos rentré d'argent soit supérieur aux sortis. D'ailleurs en parlant de voyante Alice en avait une de vision.

_- Les Volturis vont nous rendre visite !_

_- Quand ?_

Ding Dong.

_- Maintenant ? Elle ria._

Esmée partie ouvrir la porte de sa démarche gracieuse.

_- Aro que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?_

Aro entra un sourire à faire peur sur les lèvre suivi de Alex, Jane, Felix, Caius et Marcus.

_- Bonjour Esmée nous avons décidé de venir nous installer ici pour quelque temps._

Jane grogna.

_- Jane._

_- Quand vous voulez dire ici c'est ici ici ou ici plus loin ?_

_- Oh nous avons fait construire une villa dans les bois. Janes Alec et Felix iront avec vous à l'école nous nous travaillerons, peu être médecins._

_- Mais vous mangez les humains vous pouvez pas je veux dire, sauvez des vies ? Vous ? Laissez moi rire._

_- Bella ! Me repris Esmée alors que Mon mari et ma fille riaient._

_- Et bien nous voulons nous essayez à votre mode de vie pour voir qu'est ce qui vous pousse à faire cela. Nous savons nous contrôler Isabella._

_- Bella; grognais-je_ alors que je m'installais sur le canapé et que ma fille - aussi grande que moi à présent - prenais place sur mes genoux. Carlie avait beau paraître comme une adolescente elle n'avais que cinq ans. Je lui caressais distraitement ses magnifiques cheveux. Edward pris place à côté de moi et nous avions tous les trois une conversation silencieuse. On avait trouver un autre dont spécifique à Carlie et elle n'y arrivais qu'avec nous. On se connecter mentalement et ça pouvais marcher à une kilomètre à la ronde.

_- J'y pense comment vous allez faire vous avez les yeux rouge ?_

_- Et bien on dira qu'on à des lentilles de contact._

_- De plus en plus space - marmonnais-je._

_- De plus se seront vos cousins d'Italie, je serais leur père et Caius et Marcus leurs oncles._

Carlisle arriva et fut très surpris, , Edward Carlie et moi repartîmes dans notre conversation excluant le monde autour de nous quand on entendis hurler.

_- C'était quoi ça ?_

_- On aurais dit des loups._

_- Dit Carlisle d'ailleurs au lycée ya des indiens d'Amérique et ils disent être des loups garou et mon Dieu qu'ils sentent mauvais._

_- Merci Edward je vais aller faire quelques recherche sur cela._

_- Ouais ba en attendant nous on va se préparer on a cours._

Aro et tout le toutim ne m'effraie pas et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il m'apprécie. Du moins juste Aro. Je montais avec Edward et Carlie à vitesse vampirique.

Alice nous suivant. Edward mi un de ses doigt sur le front d'Alice l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

_- Hep hep hep tu compte aller où comme ça ?_

_- Ba préparé vos affaires._

_- Huh Nan je ne crois pas non._

_- Mais._

_- Pas de mais._

_- Jasper vient chercher ta femelle._

_- Alice tu descent illico presto parce que sinon pas de sexe._

_- Tu tiendra pas._

_- Tu rigole ? En plus avec mes super pouvoirs de super Héro._

_- Zéro. toussota Emmett._

_- La ferme. Je peux t'excité et te laisser très frustré ma chère petite femme._

_- Mais oui Jazz._

Jasper se concentra sur Alice; qui s'énerva.

_- Je te jure Mon mari chéri que si tu ne me prend pas maintenant ..._

Alice n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jasper l'avait prise sur son épaule direction sa chambre.

_- Maman._

_- Oui mon coeur ?_

_- Tu viens m'aider à choisir mes affaires et a me préparer ?_

_- J'arrive ma chérie._

_- Bébé tu me prépare mon sac et mes affaires s'il te plait._

_- Oui oui._

Mon vampire de mari m'embrassa et je me dirigeai avec ma fille vers sa chambre. Je préparais avec son accord un jean droit brut et un sweat bleu foncé avec des bottes en plastique blanche. Côté coiffure je lui fis un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches qui dépassait et un maquillage très léger.

Puis Carlie descendis voir sa grand mère alors que je partais m'habiller.

Edward m'avait préparé une jean slim blanc cassé avec un chandail bleu nuit et une écharpe blanche qu'il avait mis la veille. On avait beaucoup d'affaire mixte pour la simple et bonne raison et j'aime porté quelques affaires de garçon. Et enfin celles d'Edward en particulier, comme ça il y a son parfum dessus à chaque fois.

7h42 au lycée.

- Han ils ont les yeux rouges.

- C'est pas normal ? Je veux dire ils ont des lentilles de contacts non ?

- Ouais surement. Mais ils ressemblent aux Cullen.

- Ça doit être leur cousins?

Ils m'énervaient.

- Ce sont nos cousins d'Italie certes ils ont un style spécial alors maintenant tu te la ferme.

La personne en face de moi contenta d'hoché de la tête.

- Maman faut pas faire peur aux humains, c'est toi qui me la toujours dit.

- Ma puce tu comprends que défois.

- Souvent.

- Oui souvent , les gens s'occupent des choses qui ne les regardent pas.

- Alors ils faut les remettre à leur place.

- Ou les mangés, répondis Jane dans un ton très monotone.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le monde ne faisait que nous regarder. On était au self et quelqu'un qui ne regardais pas devant lui fonça dans Jane et s'écrasa au sol.

Jane se retourna se mis à sa hauteur et grogna sur le mec en montrant ses dents tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le mec se pissa dessus et personne ne savait si il fallait rire ou pleurer.

- Jane t'arrête ça tout de suite. Grogna Alice.

- Désolé elle se prend pour un vampire. Lança Emmett en riant.

- N'ayez craintes mes amis nous l'a maîtrisons. Enchaîna Jasper.

Jane grogna de plus belle et Alec lui mis une tape derrière la tête.

- Tu veux mourir maintenant Alec ?

- Putain Jane arrête tes conneries merde. On doit pas se faire repéré. Aro va pas être content du tout.

- Maman, chuchota mon ange.

- Oui ma puce ?

- Je me sens pas très bien j'ai mal au ventre.

Oui Carlie peu avoir mal au ventre. Elle est mis humaine et mi vampire. Quoique un peu plus vampire tout de même. Ce qu'il fait qu'elle doit au minimum dormir quatre heures par semaine. Et elle peu manger de la nourriture humaine mais elle n'aime pas vraiment ça.

- Ta quoi comme douleur ?

- Ba je sais pas c'est plus dans le bas du ventre.

- Tu veux rentrer te reposé ?

- Oui.

- Edward tu viens ?

- Oui je vais passer au secrétariat les informés de notre absence pour durée indéterminés. J'ai envi de passer un peu de temps avec vous. Vous voulez bien ?

- Oui.

Edward m'embrassa et caressa la joue de sa fille. On traversa le self et j'entendais une conversation entre deux commères je suppose.

- Un fois je l'ai entendu l'appelé maman. C'est trop bizarre.

- C'est peu être un délires entre elle.

- Ouais ba en attendant ils sont vraiment trop spécial pour moi et même leur cousins là. Ils me foutent la chair de poule.

- Et bien ça tombe bien on vous à jamais de demandé d'être nos amis alors si on vous plait pas c'est la même chose et pour nos cousins on vous emmerdes alors aller voir ailleurs si on y est.

Carlie les avait bien remises à leur place. On sortis ensuite du self et Edward nous attendait appuyer sur sa voiture.

On rentra et je voyais ma fille grimacer. Esmée nous accueillit toute affolé.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Carlie a mal au ventre.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle ?

- Non ça va aller mamie ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller prendre une douche et je changeais.

- Oh oh .

- Edward ?

- Carlie va avoir ses règles.

- Comment tu ...

- L'odeur, répondîmes en coeur.

Le sang des règles ne sent pas pareil.

- Je file à la superette. Et toi Edward ma rassuré ta fille. Dis-je.

Je pris rapidement ce qu'il fallait pour ma fille et rentrai. Je n'avais à peine mis quinze minutes.

- Où est-elle ?

- Sous la douche. Elle crois qu'elle va mourir et refuse de m'écouter.

J'embrassai doucement Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je montais à la salle de bain de ma fille.

- Allez mon amour ouvre moi la porte. C'est maman.

Elle ouvris la porte et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Maman je veux pas mourir.

- Tu ne va pas mourir ma puce. Tu as simplement t'es règles. On ne t'en à jamais parlé car on ne pensais pas que tu les aurais. Mais malheureusement c'est le cas. Enfin d'un côté c'est bien.

- Je comprend pas.

- Nous avons que tu ne peux pas mourir à moins d'être brûler puisque c'est la seule façon de tuer un vampire.

- Oui et ?

- Et bien avoir ses règles pour l'éternité c'est chiant. Même plus que ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Si tu savais mon amour. Mais au moins tu peu avoir des enfants. Et là au moins tu n'aura pas tes règles. Mais ne me fait pas une montagne de bébés ma chérie.

- Donc c'est pas grave ?

- Non c'est naturel ma puce. Je t'ai ramené des serviettes et des tampons.

- Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Merci. Dit je n'ai pris que des sous-vêtements tu peux aller me chercher mes vêtements s'il te plait.

- Un jogging ?

- Oui.

- Je te conseil de ne mettre qu'une serviette pour le moment. Ce sont les premières donc. Et tu es à la maison alors.

Je lui pris un jogging A&F avec un débardeur et la veste qui va avec le jogging sans oublier les Uggs. Je lui donner ses affaires et partis m'habiller comme elle. Ou presque.

On passa le reste de la journée à regarder des films, moi dans les bras de mon amoureux et ma fille dans les miens. J'avais mis une bouillotte sur le bas de son ventre et Edward le caressais les cheveux d'une main et les miens de l'autre alors que notre fille se goinfré de truc sucrée. Seul aliment humain qu'elle peu manger.

Vers dix neuf heures tout le monde rentra.

- Vous étiez où ?

- Shoopppppiiiiiinnnnngggggg ! Hurla Alice.

- Cris pas !

- C'est quoi qui pue comme ça ?

- Qui ya un humain ?

- Qui c 'est qui à ses règles ?

- Oh ça pue !

Tout en délicatesse. Ma fille partie en courant dans sa chambre, à vitesse vampirique, en pleurant. Edward parti à sa suite.

- Bande de gros malin. Vous ne pouvez pas vous la fermer hein! C'est déjà pas facile pour elle.

- Mais mais mais ...

- Tais toi Emmett tu t'es assez enfoncé.

Je montais dans la chambre de ma fille. Elle était sur son lit, Edward d'un côté moi de l'autre. On la câlinait. C'est mon petit bébé et elle a déjà ses règles. Je retint un sanglot.

- Je t'aime ma Carlie.


	5. Chapter 5

Tout le monde ne faisait que nous regarder. On était au self et quelqu'un qui ne regardais pas devant lui fonça dans Jane et s'écrasa au sol.

Jane se retourna se mis à sa hauteur et grogna sur le mec en montrant ses dents tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le mec se pissa dessus et personne ne savait si il fallait rire ou pleurer.

- Jane t'arrête ça tout de suite. Grogna Alice.

- Désolé elle se prend pour un vampire. Lança Emmett en riant.

- N'ayez craintes mes amis nous l'a maîtrisons. Enchaîna Jasper.

Jane grogna de plus belle et Alec lui mis une tape derrière la tête.

- Tu veux mourir maintenant Alec ?

- Putain Jane arrête tes conneries merde. On doit pas se faire repéré. Aro va pas être content du tout.

- Maman, chuchota mon ange.

- Oui ma puce ?

- Je me sens pas très bien j'ai mal au ventre.

Oui Carlie peu avoir mal au ventre. Elle est mis humaine et mi vampire. Quoique un peu plus vampire tout de même. Ce qu'il fait qu'elle doit au minimum dormir quatre heures par semaine. Et elle peu manger de la nourriture humaine mais elle n'aime pas vraiment ça.

- Ta quoi comme douleur ?

- Ba je sais pas c'est plus dans le bas du ventre.

- Tu veux rentrer te reposé ?

- Oui.

- Edward tu viens ?

- Oui je vais passer au secrétariat les informés de notre absence pour durée indéterminés. J'ai envi de passer un peu de temps avec vous. Vous voulez bien ?

- Oui.

Edward m'embrassa et caressa la joue de sa fille. On traversa le self et j'entendais une conversation entre deux commères je suppose.

- Un fois je l'ai entendu l'appelé maman. C'est trop bizarre.

- C'est peu être un délires entre elle.

- Ouais ba en attendant ils sont vraiment trop spécial pour moi et même leur cousins là. Ils me foutent la chair de poule.

- Et bien ça tombe bien on vous à jamais de demandé d'être nos amis alors si on vous plait pas c'est la même chose et pour nos cousins on vous emmerdes alors aller voir ailleurs si on y est.

Carlie les avait bien remises à leur place. On sortis ensuite du self et Edward nous attendait appuyer sur sa voiture.

On rentra et je voyais ma fille grimacer. Esmée nous accueillit toute affolé.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Carlie a mal au ventre.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Carlisle ?

- Non ça va aller mamie ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller prendre une douche et je changeais.

- Oh oh .

- Edward ?

- Carlie va avoir ses règles.

- Comment tu ...

- L'odeur, répondîmes en coeur.

Le sang des règles ne sent pas pareil.

- Je file à la superette. Et toi Edward ma rassuré ta fille. Dis-je.

Je pris rapidement ce qu'il fallait pour ma fille et rentrai. Je n'avais à peine mis quinze minutes.

- Où est-elle ?

- Sous la douche. Elle crois qu'elle va mourir et refuse de m'écouter.

J'embrassai doucement Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je montais à la salle de bain de ma fille.

- Allez mon amour ouvre moi la porte. C'est maman.

Elle ouvris la porte et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Maman je veux pas mourir.

- Tu ne va pas mourir ma puce. Tu as simplement t'es règles. On ne t'en à jamais parlé car on ne pensais pas que tu les aurais. Mais malheureusement c'est le cas. Enfin d'un côté c'est bien.

- Je comprend pas.

- Nous avons que tu ne peux pas mourir à moins d'être brûler puisque c'est la seule façon de tuer un vampire.

- Oui et ?

- Et bien avoir ses règles pour l'éternité c'est chiant. Même plus que ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Si tu savais mon amour. Mais au moins tu peu avoir des enfants. Et là au moins tu n'aura pas tes règles. Mais ne me fait pas une montagne de bébés ma chérie.

- Donc c'est pas grave ?

- Non c'est naturel ma puce. Je t'ai ramené des serviettes et des tampons.

- Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Merci. Dit je n'ai pris que des sous-vêtements tu peux aller me chercher mes vêtements s'il te plait.

- Un jogging ?

- Oui.

- Je te conseil de ne mettre qu'une serviette pour le moment. Ce sont les premières donc. Et tu es à la maison alors.

Je lui pris un jogging A&F avec un débardeur et la veste qui va avec le jogging sans oublier les Uggs. Je lui donner ses affaires et partis m'habiller comme elle. Ou presque.

On passa le reste de la journée à regarder des films, moi dans les bras de mon amoureux et ma fille dans les miens. J'avais mis une bouillotte sur le bas de son ventre et Edward le caressais les cheveux d'une main et les miens de l'autre alors que notre fille se goinfré de truc sucrée. Seul aliment humain qu'elle peu manger.

Vers dix neuf heures tout le monde rentra.

- Vous étiez où ?

- Shoopppppiiiiiinnnnngggggg ! Hurla Alice.

- Cris pas !

- C'est quoi qui pue comme ça ?

- Qui ya un humain ?

- Qui c 'est qui à ses règles ?

- Oh ça pue !

Tout en délicatesse. Ma fille partie en courant dans sa chambre, à vitesse vampirique, en pleurant. Edward parti à sa suite.

- Bande de gros malin. Vous ne pouvez pas vous la fermer hein! C'est déjà pas facile pour elle.

- Mais mais mais ...

- Tais toi Emmett tu t'es assez enfoncé.

Je montais dans la chambre de ma fille. Elle était sur son lit, Edward d'un côté moi de l'autre. On la câlinait. C'est mon petit bébé et elle a déjà ses règles. Je retint un sanglot.

- Je t'aime ma Carlie.

- Moi aussi. Mais ça ne va pas ma maman chérie ?

- Si ! Mais tu grandis tellement vite.

- Maman !

- Elle a raison ma chérie tu es si jeune et si âgé à la fois.


End file.
